farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
FarmVille Cash
FarmVille Cash (also known as FarmVille Dollars, FarmVille Bucks, FarmCash) is currency used to purchase exclusive items such as Flamingos and Gnomes. It can be purchased with real-world money, and will also be slowly given to a player over time when reaching higher levels. FarmVille Cash can be earned by spending real-world money, either by using a PayPal account or a credit card. They were also formerly available by completing surveys. They are still available by leveling up (1 FarmVille Dollar per level up to level 100). 1 FarmVille Dollar is a possible gift inside a Mystery Gift, and inside Golden Mystery Eggs, Cornish Mystery Eggs, Scots Grey Mystery Eggs, Rhode Island Red Mystery Eggs. Former Options of Payment Online Surveys, either free or otherwise, almost always required you to enter personal information and/or to spend time doing other tasks. For example, a survey may have asked you to download a certain program. This was not recommended, as it is unclear how safe these programs are. Formerly, doing free surveys could have earned roughly between 4 and 10 FarmVille Dollars. The simpler surveys were quite easy to complete, but give less of a reward than others. More complex surveys will take more time and dedication to complete, but will reward the player better. Cell phone Formerly, a Cell phone survey (usually 40-55 FarmVille dollars) required a short quiz or survey to be completed and for a cell phone number to be provided. You would then receive a text message with a pin number that had to be entered on the FarmVille website. If you enter the pin you will be charged $9.99 a month for absolutely nothing (besides the 40-50 FarmVille cash you receive one time). It is not advised to use this method of obtaining FarmVille Dollars. Troubleshooting In some cases, FarmVille dollars are not awarded when they should be. If that happens, the player must contact Double Ding - the company Zynga uses to provide the 3rd party surveys. Double Ding would then communicate with the company you completed a survey for. This is not always reliable and could take a long period of time. How these methods were stopped Facebook had concerns about spam going on, and some offers were actually fake subscriptions, causing problems from users. Finally, offers were no longer in use in FarmVille. Current Payment Forms Spare Change The Spare Change option uses money from a player's PayPal account to pay for the FarmVille dollars. It will not always be the best deal. Leveling up A player will receive 1 FarmVille dollar whenever they increase a level. At the beginning of the game, a player has 5 FarmVille dollars. Because of the relatively slow flow of cash from levels, this is not a very effective way of earning FarmVille Cash. Game Cards Zynga has also released Farm Cash cards, exclusive to the U.S. Farmers who do not wish to or are unable to pay online can buy Farm Cash cards, which they can use to exchange for Farm Cash. They are currently available in $10, $20 and $50 amounts. Farm Cash cards were then released in the U.K (and still are) and currently only available in an amount of £10. 50% Off Sale for FV cash One of these kinds of sales just occured on 11/21/2010 at midnight (Pacific Standard Time). It has a sale for FV cash, 50% OFF!! For instance, 115 FV cash is worth a $20 game card before, and it's currently worth a $10 game card! You have to hurry, because this offers ends at 1:00 a.m. (once again, Pacific Standard Time). A FarmVille Game Card worth $10. As of December 2010, several Zynga Game cards were made available through the American Express Reward Points Program. They can be redeemed for MR points1. Also, cards were made available through the Citi ThankYou Rewards and can be redeemed with ThankYou points. 1.Membership Rewards points Prizes * 1 FV cash (also known as the 1 Free Cash), is a unique gift in FarmVille. There are four ways to get the 1 FV cash gift: # The limited edition April Free Cash gift. It was available on 1–7 April 2010 during the April Fool's Day Event. # Unique gift from the Mystery Gift and Grab Bag. # From Mystery Eggs. # Earn Blue Ribbons * 2 FV cash (also known as the 2 Free Cash), is a unique gift in FarmVille. # You can get the 2 FV cash gift by participating in certain promotions in FarmVille. * 3 FV cash (also known as the 3 Free Cash), is a unique gift in FarmVille that was released on April 15th. # You can get the 3 FV cash gift only from the FarmVille Care Package. * 5 FV cash # Green Giant Promotion Code * 10 FV cash # You can receive Free 10 FV Cash after installing Zynga Toolbar * 25 FV cash # You can receive Free 25 FV Cash for registering Zynga Account - Farmers who purchase farm cash using PayPal and register a new Zynga account can receive 25 free farm cash. You can then use your Zynga account to purchase farm cash for FarmVille or currency for other Zynga games. * '200 FV cash ' # Receiving the UBER gift in the 7 Eleven Promotion Event will grant the player with 200 FV cash. Promotions A 20% OFF on FV Cash took place between December 24 and December 26, 2010. This promotion was applied on Farmers who purchased Zynga Game Card during the promotion period. Another promotion took place between January 02 and January 31, 2011. Promotion was to buy a Game Card from Best Buy to receive a mystery box with your redemption. A 50% OFF on FV Cash & Coins packages took place on February 01, 2011. Another promotion took place between January 31 and February 03, 2011. Promotion was to purchase a Farm Cash or coins to receive an Alpine Goat with your redemption. Gallery Category:Gameplay Category:Farm Cash